worldneverlandfandomcom-20200216-history
Guidelines
Image uploading guidelines Naming Criteria When naming pages, their names should be neat and easy to find or use. For example, if you upload an image of a Moff, its filename should be ‘Moff.png’ or something along those lines, not ‘0278300w08e9jsi.png’. For mass numbers of images, such as the Initial States, you can also use sequential number for the image file name, such as the ‘GGC 001-305’ images. Most images should end in .png; it makes it easier to edit and add transparency to it. Other file names can be: *.jpg - Unedited images, such as screenshots *.gif - Moving images. These are just a few examples, for there are many other file extensions that we won't use. ;Rename :Renaming images can be done by performing the following actions. :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Renaming_pages ;Replace :You can replace the image from Replace in the Edit button at the top right or History at the bottom of the page. :http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Image_description_page Transparency When posting images, it is preferable to give them a transparent or ‘clear’ background. This is so that they look neater. Sometimes images are put into galleries and such, and even if the color matches the background, a solid color can appear sloppy and stand out. How to make them transparent? You can find websites that allow you to make backgrounds transparent by simply looking up “Image Transparent Maker” or, here are some suggestions. *Android https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.handycloset.android.eraser *iOS https://itunes.apple.com/background-eraser-cut-out-photo-to-make-png-superimpose/id989920057?mt=8 *PC https://www.gimp.org/ :http://gimptips.com/articles/removing-image-backgrounds-gimp-fuzzy-select :https://docs.gimp.org/en/gimp-using-web-transparency.html Transparency generally shows up as an ink. It is shown with a grey and white checker pattern, though it also will be black on some sites. Simply color the background transparent and save the image. Categorising All images on this wiki are to be categorised. If you upload images, you should also categorise them. When adding the image in ‘Special: Editor’ type the Category Name into the summary before posting the image. While in Classic Editor or Visual Editor, you should add the category after adding the image. Category List *Images - This category is to go on all images no matter what. *World Neverland:Elnea Kingdom Images - This category is to go on any images from the Elnea Kingdom game. *Other Images- This category goes on any miscellaneous images; such as images of your character, images that relate to other games, or images from outside the game. *Screenshot - This category holds images that are screenshots taken from the game. Location Images will automatically go to the left side of the screen, the top at whichever spot you put the filename. However, you can change where the image is. If you go into VisualEditor and then find the image, you can add different commands to the image link. * |left - locks it onto the left side of the screen. * |right - moves the file to the right side of the screen. * |center - puts the image in the center of the screen. N.B. Please make sure to put |center and not |centre Other commands * |(Text) - add a caption to the image. * |(number)px - Scale the image size. * |thumb - ??? Althi Guidelines Althi have set down the following guidelines for the use of images from their game and websites. Delete image Images can only be deleted by administrators. Please inform the administrator if there is an image you want to delete. Images that apply to the following subjects are deleted occasionally by administrators. * Unused image * Duplicate image Upload image Thank you for reading this article through to the end. You can also upload images from the following links. Table Guidelines At the time of writing this, there are three primary types of table that we use on this wikia. Type I Type I is not used very frequently, mostly just for small insert tables with minimal information to share. Type II Type II is used quite commonly. Type III Type III is used quite regularly as well, especially when you need a table that can have things marked on the Y axis instead of just the X. Spelling and Grammar Please use the spelling and grammar as found in the game, if you believe it to be wrong; make note of that on the page, as a point of interest. For any words or phrases not found in the game please use Oxford English. The Oxford English Dictionary can easily be found on a web search as can Oxford grammar and punctuation. https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/ Continuity / Consistency Times and Dates As the game runs on Eastern Standard Time (EST) please use that as a point of reference. In bodies of text please use the following format for dates: (either) The 1st of January, 2019 (or) Friday the 22nd of March, 2019. Please note the comma after the month and the 1st of, the 2nd of, the 3rd of, the 4th of etc. In bodies of text please use a twelve hour clock and write the am/pm, also using midnight and midday where appropriate, i.e.: 10-pm, 9.55-am 12-Midday 12-Midnight In tables and charts '''please use the time and date formats as found in the game; this tends to be a twenty-four hour clock (14:23) and a USA date order with numerical date and three letter months and day in the following order: Jan. 15th (Tue.) '''NEVER EVER EVER '''write the month as a number. In the USA the standard date order is MM/DD/YYYY in some parts of Asia the date format is YYYY/MM/DD and in the rest of the world the standard date format is DD/MM/YYYY. Writing the month as a word gives the date context, and will usually prevent the reader from misunderstanding if the date is not in a format that they are used to. Numbers '''In bodies of text write the numbers as words, such as ten, thirty-seven, two hundred and sixty-nine. '''In tables and charts '''write the numbers as numbers such as 10, 37, & 269 Good Practice Insights Visit the insights page and look through for things that you can edit or contribute. https://worldneverland.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Insights = Internal links Use internal links and use them often, (ctrl+K) wrap them around words that are pages, headings or subheadings on the wiki, or that ought to be such as Entz, Pom Fruit, and Forest Trail. Creating a link to a page that isn't there yet is a great way of requesting what you would like to see on the wiki. Check for wanted pages on the insights list (see above) and create them using existing info from the wiki and from the game. Discussion and Comments Help and Answers Reply to discussion posts and help people when you know the answer, and vice versa if someone answers your question in a post, please copy and past the info you were looking for to the page where you first went when you were looking for it, and add it to the Q and A page Be Nice Most importantly be polite and courteous, nobody here is getting paid or making money; so be nice. Category:Browse